Thinking of the Memories
by Jonas and Degrassi Obsessed
Summary: Eli and Clare were cleaning Eli's room, when they began thinking back to the crazy year they've had.  OneXshot it is cute, i promise! T because there are some swears


Thinking of the Moments

One Shot

**Eli's POV **

Clare and I were sitting up in my room trying to clean up some more things. She was trying to convince me that the multiple popcorn containers were useless. I remember getting those when I went to the movies with Julia. I was debating whether or not I wanted to throw them out, but throwing things out is getting a lot easier. We have been cleaning for a good 2 hours, and have made some good process. She's convinced me to throw out a bunch of old papers, and tons of magazines I didn't need any more. After a couple more agonizing minutes, I agreed to throw out all but one of the containers out.

"I think we should take a break." I suggested, hopeful, because I didn't know how much longer I could do this.

"Sure" she answered with a smile on her face. I could tell she was getting bored of throwing out things for so long without stopping. She sat down on my recently cleaned black bed and I sat down next to her.

"Remember when we first met?" I asked trying to start up a conversation

"Yeah, some dummy ran over my glasses" she said sarcastically, poking me in the arm, "and said I had pretty eyes." I smirked

"Clare, I'm hurt. I am not a dummy.

"I know" she sighed, then continued "That day was the best day ever. I thought you were so cute."

"You did…Well I'm not surprised" I say proudly, smirking at her

"I don't know what I saw in you…" she said, hopefully joking. I think she was kidding because, my baby started laughing. I tackled her on my bed, so her back was on my comforter, and I was on top of her holding her wrists above her head.

"Come on blue eyes. I know you're kidding. When I saw you, I instantly knew I would be with you somehow." I said giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Really, do you mean that?"

"Clare, you are perfect for me, and I think if I didn't run over your glasses that day, we wouldn't be where we are now." I say looking at the position we were in. She began to blush, as I rolled off of her, to lie down next to her. She smiled at me, and grabbed my hand.

"Then we became English partners." She continued smirking

"Yeah, you didn't seem too happy about it though"

"On the outside I didn't, but on the inside, I was kind of freaking out."

"Really? Me too. Actually, I knew we would get along when you said _"Silvia Plath killed herself"_ to Ms. Dawes." I mentioned, "I thought I was the only one who would say that."

"Well, that's sweet…" she said giggling

"After becoming partners, remember, when I told you that you needed to stop worrying about other people's opinions…"

"Yeah, Why?" my gorgeous girlfriend questioned

"well, after I told you to scream, you sort of attacked me" I said playing

"I ATTACKED YOU! Oh please Elijah. I remember that day perfectly" she said laughing

*Flashback- Clare's POV*

_We were sitting down on the bench outside of the Dot, working on you papers, and drinking coffee_

"_Wow, this is a first, skipping school to do work" he says, gosh is he annoying_

"_Okay, I don't understand how you got an A, and I got a C."_

"_Simple, I'm dating Ms. Dawes." He said joking_

"_Huh"_

"_You're a good writer, but anyone could of penned this piece, there's no point of view." He stated, really getting on my nerves._

"_I wrote about gun control, I say it's good."_

"_WOW, controversial." He rolls his eyes, and smiles_

"_Fine, what am I supposed to write about" I say putting my paper down and folding my arms._

"_Something that pisses you off..."_

"_Besides my English partner" see I can be sarcastic too Eli!_

"_OUCH!" he smiles, and continues "If you could change one thing in the world, what would it be?"_

"_My mom and dad. They're not exactly getting alone."_

"_So write about that" he suggested_

"_I can't, it's personal"_

"_You care too much about what people think" he stated, oh he does not know me does he?  
_

"_That is not true" okay now I am getting aggravated._

"_Then prove it…scream, at the top of your lungs"_

_I hesitate, but as I look at him, I let out a little scream. "Ahhhhh" my voice was getting quieter near the end_

"_Hmm, that's the best you can do?"_

_Huh, here it goes. I stand up, smooth out my dress, and scream at the top of my lungs, scaring the man behind us_

"_Okay, your turn."_

"_Yeah, not my style" he says, getting up and beginning to walk backwards_

"_What, no you have too, you have to do it, you have to do it…" I ramble on, talking over him_

_Soon I realize the position we were in. He was leaning against the telephone pole, with me facing him, as he holds my wrists. He has such pretty eyes, but after a couple of seconds, I back away_

_We hold the stare for a couple seconds, before I sit back down on the bench, while he was still smirking at me_

_*End of flashback_

**Back to Eli's POV**

"You were the one that looked like you were going to kiss me…" Clare continued from before

"Maybe I did want to kiss you, but you began to pull away… so I did the manly thing, and let you go." I added

"Awwww, I knew you were a gentlemen, and… I knew you wanted to kiss me" she said smugly, and blushed, "but now, you get to kiss me as much as you want."

I raised my eyebrows, she had given me an idea, and leaned over to give her another kiss, making it last longer than usual. When we broke apart, both of our breathing was heavy

"Speaking of kissing, do you remember our first kiss?" Clare questioned

"Of course I do, I mean that day was a combination of all my favorite things; hanging out with Adam, Romeo and Juliet, and you."

She blushed, then replied "That's sweet Eli, but you pretty much begged me to let you play Romeo" she giggled

"I begged you, oh please Edwards, it's just…I know this stuff better than most, and I didn't think you wanted to kiss Ada-"

She cut me off "But you came up with the kiss, after you decided to play Romeo?"

Damn, she's got me there

I sighed dramatically, "Fine! I just wanted to kiss you! But you didn't object to my idea" I pointed out

"True, because I wanted to kiss you too." She spoke quietly

"Was it a good first kiss between us?" I asked curiously

She paused to think about it, then after a few unnecessary seconds, she answered "Yes, it was a perfect first kiss. Better than any I've had before."

I began smirking like an idiot; I guess I really am an AMAZING kisser after all. I rule! If Clare heard these thoughts, she would probably say I was so smug.

"You know what kiss was also perfect?" I questioned, she nodded no, so I continued... "The kiss we shared in the library."

"Oh yeah, the one where you stuck your tongue down my throat." She smirked "you definitely passed my French exam Eli."

I smiled a giant smile at that one "and then we became official; Boyfriend and Girlfriend, short after that, and I almost kissed you two other times after that…" I explained "If Fitz didn't ruin it…"

A frown came upon Clare's face "Can you please not mention him… I can't stand to think of that night anymore." She slightly yelled

"I'm sorry Edwards… it's just, we really haven't talked about that night since it happened."

"What are we supposed to say, it's not something you can easily forget about."

"I know, I know Clare, I'm still really sorry about that night. I handled everything wrong."

By this time, Clare was balling her eyes out. I hate seeing her this way, I hate that I mentioned Fitz in the first place. I feel so horrible, and now all I can think about is that dance. I looked down at my feet as I began to remember that night."

_* Flashback*_

"_Awwww, don't you two look cute!" Fitz yelled down the hallway_

"_You should go" Clare choked out, she looked more scared then ever_

"_And let pretty boy make time with my date…" Fitz said, getting closer_

"_Please Fitz, don't do this" Clare cried_

"_Shut up Bitch!" Fitz yelled_

_No one talks to my girlfriend like that. I have to keep her safe, no matter what happens_

"_Get away from me" I whisper, gently pushing her over to the lockers_

"_Look, I'm sorry about before, about everything, you win" I said truly afraid, no smugness in my voice_

"_I've heard that before" Fitz said pushing me towards a wall_

"_This time I'm serious" I said, quietly_

"_So am I, you've had this coming for a while….what's wrong Emo boy, no smart ass comments."_

_*Against the wall*_

"_Please don't do this" I whisper, afraid for my life_

"_Someone's got to shut you up." Fitz said jolting the knife towards me_

_I heard Clare scream, as I began sinking down the wall, but there was no pain, no blood, no knife_

_There it was, the thing that almost killed me, in the wall, taunting me. Clare came running over to me, and dropped down by my side, holding me knee. She sighed in relief, but still had the same fear in her eyes, that I did_

_Fitz laughed "Don't worry, you can bleach out urine stains"_

"_Hands Up!" the police yelled "nobody move!" _

_Fitz was arrested, thank god_

_*End of Flashback*_

I was almost killed that night, and Clare had to witness the entire thing. By the time I looked up from my feet, I saw Clare, on the other side of my room crying. I jolted up from my bed, and ran over to her

"Clare, why are you crying?" Well, that was a stupid question; I know why she is crying

"I'm sorry, i-its j-just, i-I almost lost you that night, and it just makes me sad to t-think about it" she let out between sobs

I wiped the tears from her eyes, and take her hands in mine. As I step forward, I tilt her head up to match my eyes "Clare, I am so sorry about that night. I was an idiot, and I regret everything I did. Please, don't cry."

She looks up, her eyes red and puffy, still wet from the crying, and she softly whispers, "Its okay Eli, I forgave you a while ago, I just hate thinking about it, that's all"

I gently kiss her on the forehead, and pull her into a tight hug. In her ear, I whisper, "how abut we move forward, to umm, our first date."

Still having tears in her eyes, she says, "Okay, our matching piercings it is then" she laughed, it was nice to hear her laugh

"I haven't taken mine out since I got it" I replied, "I think it suits us"

"Yeah, it does. I don't take mine out either, because it reminds me of you"

I remember our first date like it was yesterday; seeing Chuck Polnick live, getting our matching piercings, and staying out until midnight. That was one hell of a first date

"It was the best first date I've ever been on" Clare stated

"Good, I'm glad; you had fun on our date, but…" I hesitantly asked, "Do you remember what happened soon after?" I remember the outfit, the dinner, and the fight, that was a bad memory

"…Yeah, I kind of lashed out, I mean I was a jerk when you met my parents, and oh- the outfit! How could I forget the outfit" she chuckled slightly, causing me too also

Yeah, that outfit, it was…not Clare. She wore a weird plaid skirt, fishnets, combat boots, and a white and black tank; she had her hair straightened, and way too much make up on. I hope she is thinking the same thing.

"I love my hair straight, but I had horrible highlights, way too much make up and the worst outfit ever…" she continued "I looked like a … Scottish hooker."

I laughed hysterically at the last line, but I knew it was okay to laugh, because she was laughing too.

"Yeah, that outfit was just not you. I prefer you in your sundresses anyways" I said proudly

She blushed at that. "Good to know, I'll have to wear sundresses more often then.

YES! SCORE FOR ELI!

"You're amazing Clare. You know that?"

"I try" she replied, trying not to sound too smug

"No, I'm serious Clare, you were amazing when I told you about Julia, and my hoarding problem. "She smiled "you really helped me."

I began to think of the day I told her about my hoarding problem

_*Flashback*_

_As I knocked on the door, I became very anxious of telling her another secret. The door to the Edwards' house opened, and my only reason to live was there. "What are you doing here?" she let out in what sounded like a whisper_

_Without saying a word, I walked in through the door, and into the living room to sit on her couch. Curiously, she closed the door, following me into her living room, and sat down across from me, on the coffee table_

_I began my new confession "It started after Julia died the, the not throwing stuff out. Every time I try to throw out something… I feel like I'm gonna die, or, or s-someone else is going to… someone I love" my hands began shaking when I confessed my secret_

"_Have you ever heard of hoarding?" she questioned cautiously_

"_Yeah, my mom said, she'd take me to talk to someone, a therapist or something…I wanna change."_

_Softly Clare spoke, "That's good Eli, that's really, really good. If you need anything, just ask me okay?"_

_Here it goes; I'm going to tell her_

"_Here's what I want Clare, I want you to not give up on me. You're the only thing that makes me feel like, I could ever get better."_

_After staring at me, she gently takes my hands, and leans closer, which causes me to lean in closer_

"_Well, then I guess you're stuck with me. Just like you said that I was stuck with you."_

_I looked down, unsure of what to say. I just poured my heart out there. Sadness was still in my eyes, and I knew she could sense it. She took me into the most heartfelt hug I've ever had in my live. Gently, I wrapped my arms around her tighter, happy to be in a good place again_

_*End of Flashback*_

"If it wasn't for you, my room wouldn't be where it is now."

"Speaking of your room, we should get back to cleaning it" she got up, to go find more things to throw out, when I pulled her back down onto my bed

I looked in her eyes, and softly spoke, "Thank you Clare, you've helped me so much"

She smiled…" Ahh, we've been through a lot haven't we?" she asked

"Yeah, but I think it's made up a lot stronger"

"I agree, if all the ups and downs didn't happen to us, I don't think we'd be where we are now, and as happy as we are now."

I smirked, and gently placed a kiss to her lips

"Alright, let's get back to cleaning" I stated getting up, grabbing Clare's hand

The next two hours, went by way to fast. I'm really glad I have Clare, and I know this sounds cheesy, but she is my reason to live, and I can't live without her. I just know that whatever we go through in the future, we can make it through.

End


End file.
